Reunited
by StephNexus
Summary: *Missing You Sequel!* Kenzie had convinced herself that she didn't miss John. After months of being apart, does she still feel the same, or was she just lying to herself? John Cena/OC, Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**  
Ask and you shall recieve! Here is the sequel to '_Missing You_'! This is going to be a two-shot. If you would like a one/two-shot, PM me so we can discuss ideas!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.  
Rating: K+

Read, review and enjoy!  
Steph, xo.

* * *

I stared towards the train ticket that I was holding in my hand aimlessly; it felt like I had been sitting on this train for days, when it reality, it was just over seventy minutes. I had missed home so much, and I couldn't wait to finally go back there after six months. My studies in psychology had sent me on a long field trip where I had met new friends, new ideas and hopefully new job potential. My mum had offered to look after my gorgeous little puppy, and I couldn't wait to see her, either.

"You look as though you could use some company," I heard a familiar voice mumble. I smiled towards my friend, "you're right, take a seat."

"Are you excited to be going home? I know I am. There's nothing quite like sleeping in your own bed."

I laughed. "Yeah, you're right there, Ben."

Ben smiled towards me as he sat down. Over the past seven months, Ben and I have grown close; not in the relationship sort of way, but more like that of a brother and sister. Ever since I decided that I didn't miss John – I still miss him, but that's between you and me – he looked after me, and made sure I got over him – which of course, I still haven't, but once again, that's between you and me. Of course, the pain is still there, but it's faded. Do I still love John? Yes. Do I still want to be with him? Maybe. But I can't see that ever happening. He's probably screwing some other girl right now; he is the face of the WWE, after all.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

"Huh, what?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts.

"You. You're thinking about _him_."

How on earth could he tell I was thinking about John? I shook my head, "I'm not."

"Sure…" he replied, almost mockingly. I sighed, "Okay, so I _was_ thinking about him."

"You shouldn't be wasting your thoughts on him, you know. I mean, he did just leave you for no apparent reason without an explanation or a thought."

"You're right, but, I just can't help it. Usually I would be excited to go home because he would be there…but tonight I've just got an empty house to go to. Well, Poppy will be there, but she's a puppy. It's not like we can sit and have a good old chat about my time away, is it?"

Ben didn't say anything for a few moments, "you could come and stay with me? Or I could stay with you if you're worried about being on your own?"

"Maybe I could stay with you tomorrow night? It's just, I'll need to pack my bags and stuff which I'm not in the mood to do tonight. Plus, I just want to sleep," I shot him a small smile and he nodded. "I understand that."

"Perhaps we could crack on with our case studies tomorrow then," I shrugged.

"That would be ideal."

I grinned towards him in reply before looking out of the window; the sky was slowly turning darker and I knew it wouldn't be too long until I returned to my home.

.

.

.

"Kenz," Ben said as he nudged my arm. I slowly opened my eyes, squinting as they adjusted to the bright lights above me. "We're back."

I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I pushed myself up; my neck was aching from lying on it awkwardly and as I turned it to look out of the window, I grimaced slightly. Once I saw the sign above reading: _Rosemont Station_, I ignored the pain and smiled as I pushed myself up to stand. Helping my sleepy body off the train, Ben handed me my suitcase and we both headed out.

"Want to grab a taxi?"

I shook my head, "I don't mind walking. Besides, I've missed the Chicago air."

"Me too," Ben replied as he hugged thin air. I laughed and nudged him, "you look like an idiot!"

"Surely you haven't just noticed that I am, in fact, an idiot?!" He exclaimed with a shocked expression. I rolled my eyes as we both started to head home. It was a little past nine, and the air was perfect; not too hot, nor too cold.

"Kenzie…"

"What do you want?" I asked, knowing that tone of voice all to well.

"Can we go for a quick drink, please?" He asked me, fluttering his eyelashes in a childish manner; he knew I couldn't say no to these actions, and once again, I rolled my eyes, "fine."

He grinned towards me as we both started walking towards his favourite bar; I knew I'd regret this come tomorrow morning.

As we walked in, we quickly grabbed a table and parked up our suitcases. Prior to us parking them, we had received a few odd looks from people; have people never seen suitcases before or something? I waited at the table once Ben went over to order the first – and hopefully last – round of drinks. It took him little to no time to bring the tray over drinks over. Handing it to me, he smiled, "I bought your favourite."

Taking it, I smiled, "thank you! Damn, I haven't had one of these cocktails for ages."

"I think you deserve it for six months of no drinking!" He exclaimed. "I have no idea how either of us coped!"

I took a sip, and felt in heaven at the refreshing taste, "I didn't think I missed alcohol, but after taking a sip, I realised I missed it so much."

And before I knew it, I had finished the beverage and was craving more. Well, so much for just one drink.

.

.

.

"Ben…I need to go outside for fresh air," I shouted over the loud music. He nodded, "I'll be dancin'!"

Before I left, I rummaged through my bag to find my cigarette and lighter; it was a bad habit I took up after John and I had split. Heading out of the bar, I leant against the wall as I took out a cigarette and placed it in to my mouth. Lighting it up, I let out a sigh of relief as I started to feed my craving. As I inhaled, I saw a figure approaching me. I carried on looking towards the floor, hoping that the person would walk past me, or head into the hotel. Unfortunately for me, they had other plans, "excuse me, would I be able to borrow your lighter?"

"Oh, uh, sure," I responded as I handed it towards him.

"Kenzie?"

Tilting my head up, my eyes widened as I saw Randy, John's best friend standing there, "um, hi…" I sheepishly replied as I exhaled.

He took the lighter from my grasp and lit up his cigarette, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, I do live in Chicago," I replied. "I should be asking you that question."

"The WWE are here for a few days."

I chewed onto my lip; my first instinct was to ask about John, to see how he was, but I decided against it. He left me for days, hell weeks. Why should I be the one to ask how he was? He didn't even text or ring me after I told him to leave! He made his feelings towards me more than obvious.

"I see," was my response after a few moments of silence. Randy and I had become somewhat close when I was with John; the two of them often travelled together and so I had formed a friendship with him. We got on, but most of the time it felt for the sake of John.

"How have you been?" He asked. I was hoping that maybe he would wonder back to his group of friends, but it was clear he wanted to converse. I shrugged, "alright. What about you?"

"Yeah, not too bad…"

"Good." It was beginning to get somewhat awkward between us, and I really didn't want to have to deal with it. Dropping my cigarette onto the floor, I quickly stomped my foot onto it and took my lighter back from Randy, "it was nice seeing you, but I really have to be getting back inside now."

Before I even took a step forward, Randy grabbed hold of my wrist, "he misses you a lot, you know."

I shook my head, pretending to not know what he was referring to, "I'm sorry. I have no idea what you're on about."

"John. He misses you..." Randy said, raising his eyebrows a little. I moved away from his grasp, "I, I don't believe you."

"Kenzie…I wouldn't lie to you…he misses you…a lot..."

I closed my eyes; this wasn't what I wanted to hear. I would much rather never hear, see or think about John again. I looked towards the floor, then back up to Randy who was staring towards me with his ice-blue eyes, "come and meet John tomorrow…"

I shook my head, "No. No way."

"How am I meant to show you that he misses you if you don't see him?"

"I don't want to…he's hurt me before, and I don't want him to hurt me again…"

Randy sighed, looking defeated. Grabbing a piece of paper from out of his wallet, he handed it to me, "here's where John and I are staying. If you want to see him tomorrow, here's the place to go."

I took the paper from him and proceeded to walk back into the bar; there was no denying that I wanted to see John, but I knew I shouldn't. I had no idea what to do, and the headache that I felt brewing wasn't helping much, either. Sitting back down, I stared towards the piece of paper. Would it really hurt me to see him? Would I end up getting even more hurt? I guess there is only one way to find out...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**  
Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter, I appreciate it!  
Read, review and enjoy.  
Steph, xo.

* * *

Looking towards the piece of paper in front of me, I chewed on my lip in thought. I knew that I wanted to see John, but I also knew that I probably shouldn't. He had hurt me so much and I didn't want those wounds to reopen. Rubbing my head, I reached over to open my drawer and pulled out my box of pain relief; my head was still throbbing from last night and I felt sick. I had called Ben earlier to tell him that I would be going over his later this evening. Right now, I had John to worry about; was Randy being honest when he told me that John missed me? A small part of me hoped so, because I _still_ miss him. I knocked back the tablets with a glass of water and proceeded to head out; if I didn't go and see him now, then I probably never would and I knew I would end up regretting it. Without a second thought, I grabbed onto my jacket and left my apartment and locked the door behind me. It was all or nothing.

.

.

.

After making sure I had the correct hotel address, I slowly headed towards the front reception where I waited in the queue. The place was pretty posh, but I would expect nothing less for the WWE to stay in – John, in particular. Once it was my turn to speak, I found myself becoming nervous. The receptionist smiled towards me, "good afternoon, ma'am, how may I help you?"

"Kenzie?"

I closed my eyes as I heard his voice; he sounded surprised to see me. I quickly shot a smile towards the receptionist, "I've found who I was looking for."

She nodded, "so I see. Have a good day."

Quickly walking over to John, I kept my head, "can we talk?"

"Of course we can. Where do you want to go?"

"Uh…outside," it was a nice day, so it would be ideal to use the nice weather. He quickly headed outside and walked around to the side of the building where a small garden was located beside a massive outdoor swimming pool.

"Is this okay?"

"Mhm," I mumbled as I took a seat on the bench. John sat on the opposite side, resting his arms on the surface. I took in the moment of silence to take him in; he looked exhausted, his bright blue eyes had lost that adorable spark that I loved.

"How have you been, girl?" He asked, his voice soft and full of interest. I looked towards him for a few moments before looking towards his arms; one of the things I missed most about him was how he would wrap his large arms around me as we slept, he always made me feel so safe and secure.

"Good…" I simply replied. He didn't seem to be content with my answer, "talk to me, girl…I haven't seen you for so long."

"I, I've been good…I'm doing well with my psychology course and things are going well for me…"

"Are you with someone?" He blurted out. I chewed on my lip for a few seconds, "…no. you?"

"Of course not," he replied, as if the answer was obvious. "I'm going to cut to the chase here, Kenzie and I'm going to skip the small-talk. I miss you, and I was an idiot to let you go, I was an idiot to hurt you and I regret it more than you could ever know."

I looked towards him; it was nice to hear all of this, but I was desperate to know why he left me the way he did with no explanation. "I have a question."

"Okay…" John sighed. I could tell in his eyes that he already knew what I was going to ask him.

"Why did you leave me without a single word?"

"Because I was stupid, Kenz," he told me as he took hold of my hands in his, gently stroking my skin with his thumbs. "I didn't know what I was doing, what I was even thinking. But I know that what I did was so damn stupid of me. I want you back."

I closed my eyes at his words; my heart was telling me to just accept his reason and take him back, but my head was telling me different.

"What do you say, Kenz?"

Last time, I followed my head and I grew to resent myself for making that choice. This time, I was going to follow my heart, "I missed you so much. I tried to lie to myself, John and it didn't work out. After all this time, you still mean so much to me and I want you in my life."

He squeezed my hands as a sign encouragement, "I know I hurt you, but I have learned from my mistakes."

"You promise?"

He leaned forwards a little and pressed a soft, sweet kiss to my lips and I felt the butterflies flutter crazily in my tummy; he could still do it to me. "I promise."

I may have been stupid to take him back just like that, but I love him with everything I've got, and love makes you do stupid things.


End file.
